Podría amar como tú
by AruQuinn
Summary: AU Sapphire es el humano y Ruby es la gema. Sapphire no ve nada de asombroso en su mundo mientras que Ruby esta fascinada. Esa admiración por su planeta hará que Sapphire se enamore de ella y todo lo que es. hasta podría amar a su planeta como Ruby lo hace. STEVEN UNIVERSE NO ME PERTENECE.
1. Chapter 1

_**-Turu-**_

" _ **Nuevo mensaje"**_

Perla:

"Malas noticias... Se suspendió la clase de ballet. Eres libre en tu fin de semana"

S: "entonces son buenas noticias Perla ;)"

Sapphire suspiró de alivio, ese sentimiento de libertad la conquistaba, claro que le gustaba sus clases de Ballet, pero también hay que descansar de la rutina de vez en cuando.

"¡Mamá!" Sapphire asomo su cabeza afuera de su habitación "Se cancelo mi ensayo pero saldré un rato"

"¿Para que?"su mama le respondió de la misma manera.

"Tarea de biología" gritó.

Su madre acordó y con eso Sapphire volvió a meterse a su habitación, saco sus cosas para bañarse peno no sin antes poner su canción favorita para escucharla de fondo. Se metió al baño y empezó a deshacer la trenza desordenada que traía y empezó a quitarse su pijama.

" _Have you been broken hearted once or twice?_ _ **  
If it's yes, how did you feel at his first lies?**_

 _If it's no, you need this good advice_ _:_ _ **"**_

Era una costumbre de Sapphire cantar mientras se bañaba y nadie se quejaba, pues tenia una voz demasiado hermosa "hasta los pájaros dejarían de cantar para escucharla" como algunos dicen.

" _Never marry a railroad man_ _ **  
He loves you every now and then  
His heart is at his mule train, no-no-no**_ _ **"**_

Cuando salio se dirigió a su closet, vio que el día era cálido y solo saldría a hacer su tarea, nada formal. Tomó un pantalón vaquero roto de las piernas 'con ese toque cool' y una playera de color azul claro que combinaba con su cabello teñido

" _Don't fall in love with a railroad man_ _ **  
If you do, forget him if you can  
Go better always 'round him**_,"

" _Have you ever been restless in your bed?_ _ **  
And so lonely that your eyes became wet?  
Let me tell you that one thing... **__**"**_

"Veamos, ¿que era lo que tenia que hacer?" Sapphire se decía a si misma mientras revisaba sus apuntes pero eso si... No dejo de cantar la ultima estrofa de su canción antes de que terminara

" _Never marry a railroad man_ _ **  
He loves you every now and then  
His heart is at his mule train, no-no-no  
Don't fall in love with a railroad man  
If you do, forget him if you can  
Go better always 'round him, no-no-no  
No-no-no, no-no-no, no-no**_ _ **..."**_

"Mmm..." Sapphire empezó a leer "¿Desde cuando a la maestra se le ocurre dejar tarea de este tipo...?"

Al parecer solo tenia que recoger unas plantas para un experimento, era de esperarse, La profesora Quartz le fascinaba tanto la vida orgánica y era extraño, aun dejaba tarea después de varios días de haber faltado, algunos decían que estaba enferma pero ya nadie sabia sobre ella.

Sapphire salio de su casa y empezó a caminar en el vecindario, no había plantas que le interesaran, es mas, casi ni había plantas, por lo menos no cerca de las casas que se encontraban cerca del mar, aun así siguió buscando, vio a chicos de su edad jugando pelota en la playa y a familias pasándola bien. En eso sonó su celular, era de nuevo su amiga Perla

"Sapphire,,, ya hiciste la tarea de la clase de Biología?"

"No, Perla. En eso estoy" le contestó Sapphire

"Bueno, si quieres el Lunes te doy de las plantas que yo encontré, creo que tome demasiadas" comento su amiga del otro lado del celular

"Parece que te gusta tanto esa clase" Rió Sapphire

"N-No... Bueno, solo... Me gusta su clase"

"Jaja admite que te gusta la profesora Quartz" se burló Sapphire "no se que le vez de atractivo a alguien demasiada alta con una enorme melena rosada y hasta parece que su piel también es rosada"

"¡Sapphire! No me gusta... Solo la admiró" Rápido se defendió Perla.

Antes de que Sapphire siguiera burlándose de su amiga, no se dio cuenta que se adentró mas a la playa, ahora estaba en un lugar que ni ella conocía, por accidente le colgó a Perla y empezó a observar a lo alrededores, vio que en la pequeña montaña que se encontraba en la playa había una reja, parecía que nadie podía pasar, se acercó y notó como la roca tenia la forma de una mujer gigante. Le ganó su curiosidad y decidió treparse a la reja para pasar del otro lado, hábilmente dio un salto y cayó en la suave arena, empezó a caminar por la playa mientras miraba a la mujer gigante de piedra que parecía que se caía de vieja

"¿Porque nunca supe de esto...?" se dijo para si misma

Después notó que justo en el centro parecía que había una pequeña cueva y vio como adentro se podían ver algunos cristales brillantes, mientras se acercaba vio algunas marcas en la arena un tanto extrañas, como si hubiera pasado un carro o como si arrastraron algo hacia el mar, lo cual era extraño porque se supone que nadie podía pasar a este lado de la playa.

Empezó a subir para entrar a la cueva y vio un pequeño espacio con cristales que brillaban, se escuchaba el goteo del agua cayendo y en lo más profundo vio como una plataforma de cristal blanco, se acercó y notó que estaba roto por la mitad, el lugar era demasiado curioso pero aparte de curioso, daba escalofríos, ¿Que clase de lugar era ese? Porque había lo que parecía ser una plataforma, un monumento de una mujer con varios brazos y lo más importante... ¿Porque no dejarían pasar a este lado de la playa?

En eso se escuchó como una piedra cayó al pequeño charco de agua que se encontraba a un lado, ocasionando que a Sapphire casi le diera un infarto, miró de donde pudo haber caído la piedra y encontró con algo más extraño.

Era una burbuja, una burbuja que no tenia cierto tiempo para que reventara, pues estaba flotando en contra del techo y se veía más solida. Sapphire se aceró y notó que algo flotaba en su interior, estiró el brazo y se puso de puntitas para pinchar la burbuja pero cuando lo toco con el dedo no se reventó, notó que era demasiada solida. Después dio un gran salto y la tomó con cuidado, parecía una burbuja de plástico, tenia un poco de tierra y con su mano la quito para poder ver lo que tenia adentro.

"¿¡Una... gema!?" Dijo Sapphire.

Observó como la gema flotaba dentro de la misma y hasta le pareció curioso, se quedo un par de minutos así hasta que su celular volvió a bribar, parece que por lo menos ese lugar tenia señal. Con mucho cuidado metió la burbuja en su mochila y decidió irse de ese escalofriante lugar.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sapphire llegó a casa como si nada, se dio cuenta que su madre había salido y le dejo una nota diciéndole que le había dejado comida en la cocina. A Sapphire no le importo y subió rápido a su habitación, cerro su puerta y con cuidado saco de nuevo la burbuja, ya viéndola bien, la burbuja era rosada

" _Esto le debe fascinar a mi profesora"_ Sapphire pensó, recordando a su profesora que todo tenia de color rosa.

Se subió a su cama y miraba la gema que tenia en su interior, tenia un color más oscuro que el rosa y en su centro tenia una forma cuadrada, ella nunca había visto a una gema con esta forma.

 _ **-Turu-**_

Su celular volvió a sonar, dando aviso que le había llegado un mensaje.

Sapphire no se lo esperó y se asustó cuando escuchó el sonido provocando que la burbuja se resbalara de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que tocó el suelo, la burbuja explotó. Sapphire dio un pequeño grito como si se tratase de el jarrón más fino de porcelana de su madre, pero no se espero que al ver la gema en el suelo, esta comenzara a brillar y a... Flotar?

Irradiaba una luz blanca entre rojiza o rosa, se empezó elevar y notó que la extraña luz empezaba como a tomar una forma, Sapphire se quedo en shock con los ojos muy abiertos y cuando vio que tomó una forma como 'humana' Sapphire se hizo hacia atrás haciendo que se cayera de la cama. Al fin la luz se desvaneció y junto con ella cayó ese algo... O alguien.

Sapphire asustada se asomó de su cama y vio que parecía una persona, a excepción que su cabello era tan rizado y esponjado que daba la sensación que era cubico, su piel era rojiza y tenia una vestimenta extraña, esta estaba hincada y empezó a gruñir mientras se ponía de pie, su voz era femenina y sabia formar palabras ya que empezó a susurrar para ella misma. Lentamente Sapphire también lo hizo, vio que tenían la misma estatura y que la gema que ella estaba observando estaba incrustada en su palma izquierda.

"Amm..." Sapphire trato de hablar.

Cuando la 'gema' escuchó su voz, volteó rápido, ambas se quedaron paralizadas por un momento hasta que ambas empezaron a gritar.

"¿Quien eres tú? ¿Que lugar es este? ¿Porque estoy aquí?" la criatura roja empezó a soltar muchas preguntas mientras se refugiaba en la esquina de la habitación de Sapphire.

"¿Que demonios eres? ¿Como es que eres humano? Se supone que eras una piedra" Sapphire también empezó a hablar, ambas empezaron a hablar y ninguna se contestaba

"¡YAA! Shhhh" Gritó al fin Sapphire.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, Sapphire solo la observaba y se empezó a preguntar sobre porque una gema tomaría esa forma, mientras que la criatura roja se veía asustada y observaba la habitación. Entonces a Sapphire le llego un olor extraño, al principio no le tomó importancia hasta que pensó ¿porque su habitación olería a quemado? Miró y notó que abajo de los pies de la criatura roja empezó a salir humo, el piso de Sapphire tenia alfombra, osea que eso dejaría marca

"¡Estas quemando mi-" Gritó Sapphire, provocando que ella se asustará más y corriera del lugar y entro al cuarto de baño de Sapphire.

"¡No espera!" Sapphire trató de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde ya que cerro la puerta del baño.

"¿P-Porque me tienes aquí?" Decía la criatura desde el otro lado de la puerta "¿Que hiciste con Rose? ¿Trabajas para Jasper?"

"No sé de que me estas hablando" Dijo Sapphire

"Entonces... ¿Quien eres?" Volvió a preguntar

"Me llamo Sapphire..."

"¿¡Sapphire!? No pareces una gema" dijo

Sapphire se recargó en la puerta para poderla escuchar mejor "porque no soy una gema... Soy.. Una chica..."

"¿Humano?"

"Ammm... Si. ¿Tú que eres?" ahora ella preguntó

"Soy Ruby... Literal... Una gema" ahora sabia que esa criatura roja tenia nombre y le hacia honor a su nombre porque... Es roja.

"¿porque estoy aquí?" preguntó Ruby

"Te encontré en una cueva" Sapphire contestó "Te encontré ahí sola"

"¿Segura que no había nadie?"

"Si, ahora... Puedes tranquilizarte y dejar de quemar cosas... Puedo sentir lo caliente que pusiste el cuarto" Sapphire empezó a sentir el pomo de la puerta muy caliente, parecía que Ruby estaba cerca de el o también lo estaba tomando "Vamos... No te haré daño, estas a salvo conmigo... Lo prometo"

Sintió como la temperatura comenzó a bajar y junto a ella la puerta se empezó a abrir, Sapphire se hizo hacia atrás y miró como salia Ruby del baño, ambas guardaron distancia y por primera vez se miraron de frente. Sapphire vio sus rebeldes chinos castaños, su nariz rechoncha que hasta la hacia ver adorable y sus ojos... Eran un rojo puro, puro y brillante, parecía que estaba viendo lava fresca que corría en sus ojos después de la erupción.

" ..." dijo Ruby

Sapphire se quedo perdida en la intensidad de sus ojos pero logró reaccionar para que no se diera cuenta "Hola... Ves, no te haré daño"

En cuanto a Ruby; nunca había visto a un humano tan de cerca, sentía que si la tocaba la iba a lastimar, pues la veía muy frágil. Recordó que le habían dicho que eran frágiles, pero no tanto. _"Sapphire..."_ Ruby pensó, ella no era una gema pero vio que su cabello era azul como los Sapphires que estaban en su planeta de origen, a excepción que su piel no era azul, era morena clara como si se tratara de café con leche, obviamente Ruby no sabe que es café con leche, para ella era... ¿Color arena dorada? Ni tan café ni tan blanca. También tenia que admitir que era bonita, ninguna Sapphire de su planeta se parecía a ella, ella era única entre todas. ¿Como era posible que este planeta tuviera un Sapphire mas bonito que todos los que ella conocía?

"¿Que se supone que eres?" Sapphire rompió el silencio

"Supongo que una gema" Ruby respondió.

"¿Una gema? ¿Literal? ¿una roca?"

"Pues si lo soy para ti, si..." Ruby se encogió de hombros "Y tú eres un humano... Femenino... ¿Ya terminaste de crecer?" Había que admitir que Ruby tenia su información acerca de los humanos.

"Amm... Supongo que no... Apenas tengo 17 años. ¿Y tú?"

"Tengo..." Ruby pensó que tal vez no era adecuado decir su edad exacta "muchos años... Que cualquier humano"

Sapphire se puso en el centro de su habitación y se sentó en su alfombra "Ven... Siéntate... Pero sin quemar la alfombra"

Ruby dio una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a sentar enfrente de ella, esta vez lo suficientemente cerca, precia que Ruby no conocía lo que era espacio personal.

"Así que... Una roca... Bueno una gema" Sapphire dijo mientras retomaba su espacio personal "¿Como fue que...?"

"Bueno... Creo que ustedes nos llamas.. 'Alienigenas' a los que vienen del espacio" Río Ruby

"Woow un alienigena" Sapphire dijo entre asustada y sorprendida. "Eso.. Es genial"

"Créeme... Seria mejor no hablar de mi..." confesó Ruby "Si se enteran que estoy aquí... Será peligroso, tendré que estar oculta por un tiempo"

"Genial... ¿Como son los horarios de los alienigena" Preguntó Sapphire

"¿Horarios?" Ruby arqueó una ceja.

"Si... Emm, duermes igual que los humanos o-"

"jaja yo no necesito dormir... Ni comer... Ni nada de lo que hacen los humanos para recobrar energía, mi energía la obtengo de mi gema" Alzó su mano para mostrar su gema brillante.

"Diablos... Eso es genial..."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Durante el resto del día Sapphire le preguntaba a Ruby sobre ella, sus habilidades y entre otras cosas de sus poderes. Se les fue el día muy rápido, Sapphire se dio cuenta porque escuchó la puerta del auto de su mamá y rápido le pidió a Ruby que se ocultará, ella se metió abajo de la cama y en ese mismo instante, la mamá de Sapphire entró.

"Hola Sapph-" Se quedó callada "¿Porque huele a quemado?"

"E-Experimentos... Tarea..." Rápido dijo Sapphire

"Ok... ¿Vas a querer cenar o-"

"No, gracias. Estoy cansada, solo veré una película"

Su madre acordó y la volvió a dejar sola

"¿Quien era ella?" Ruby preguntó mientras salia de su escondite.

"Mi mamá"

"¿Mi mamá? Mi mamá es otro humano-" dijo Ruby

"jaja no, 'Mi mamá' no 'Tu mamá'" Río Sapphire

"¿Tu mamá? Pero lo dije bien... Dije Mi mamá"

Sapphire se empezó a reír y pensó que tendrían mucho en que trabajar para poder comunicarse bien. "Bueno, ya es tarde... Tengo que dormir" Sapphire sacó su pijama y le hizo una seña a Ruby, pero ella no comprendía

"¿Que?" dijo Ruby como si nada.

"Me voy a cambiar... ¿Me disculpas...?" dijo Sapphire en un tono burlón

"Oh... Ok, ¿te disculpo?" pero Ruby no se movía del lugar de donde estaba sentada, Sapphire aclaró su garganta de nuevo "¿Que?" Volvió a preguntar. Sapphire solo movió la cabeza y se empezó a reír, "mejor iré al baño" dijo Sapphire antes de meterse y cerrar con llave"

Cuando salio notó que Ruby ya se había subido a su cama pero ella estaba sentada "¿Tú vas a dormir?" preguntó

"No..." dijo Ruby.

"Muy bien... Entonces muévete un poco" comentó Sapphire mientras se metía a su cama.

"¿Y cuanto dura este proceso?" Preguntó Ruby

"Amm... Toda la noche... "

"Espera..." Comenzó Ruby "¿¡Estaré sola mientras duermes toda la noche!? ¿Que haré en ese tiempo?"

"No sé, si quieres intenta dormir" comentó Sapphire mientras cerraba los ojos para luego dormir... O intentar dormir

Se quedó así por unos minutos pero aun sentía la mirada de Ruby "Ruby... Aun siento tu mirada" Sapphire abrió los ojos y vio como Ruby estaba enfrente suyo mirándola fijamente, vio que sus ojos ojos en realidad brillaban como si se tratara de luz fluorescente rojo en medio de la oscuridad, eso y que sentía su mirada en ella todo el tiempo no la dejaría dormir.

"Así que..." Comenzó Ruby "¿Que me cuentas sobre ti?"y Sapphire suspiro.

Esta seria una noche larga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Notas:**_ **Así que... Este podría ser otra serie aparte de la que ya estoy escribiendo XP bueno, ya tenia planeado este desde hace mucho, pero no sabia como comenzarlo, si no pregúntele a Kira97 desde cuanto se me ocurrió este AU y nunca lo escribía XD de paso también agradezco mucho a kira que me ayudo mucho en las ideas de este AU y la mayor parte del crédito es para ella ya que solo no la pasábamos creando escenas para este fic (escenas que seguramente aparecerán) Este capitulo es como una "prueba" si me animo a escribir lo que falta pues lo haré**

 **También... En este au Ruby no es una pequeña roca, tiene la misma estatura que Sapphire y cuerpo de una chica de 17 años y si, la maestra de Sapphire en realidad es Rose (la gema) eso es todo lo que recuerdo por el momento... Si escribo el otro capitulo, ahí explicare más. (nombre de a canción:** _Never marry a railroad man_ _)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oye... término tus 'dibujitos'"

Sapphire con todo el sueño del mundo, trató de abrir los ojos. Trató de mantenerse despierta con Ruby toda la noche, le mostró lo que eran las películas y se la pasaron viéndolas por toda la noche, aunque ella se quedaba dormida pero cuando terminaba, Ruby la despertaba para que le pusiera otra.

"¿Ahora cuál quieres?" Dijo Sapphire aún dormida y con voz ronca.

"Amm... no sé... ya vi casi todas sobre los llamados 'cuentos'... esas tales princesas son muy dramáticas" comentó Ruby.

"Entonces no veas películas sobre princesas..." Sapphire bostezo, de repente Sapphire miró a la ventana, y la luz de la mañana ya se asomaba por esta. "¿Qué hora es...?"

"Hora... ¿de día?" Dijo Ruby.

Sapphire miró su celular 'Domingo 10: 30 am.' "Se me hace que dormí sólo media hora..."

"¿No reuniste toda tu energía?" Preguntó Ruby.

"No... y tengo cosas que hacer..." decía Sapphire mientras trataba de quitarse el sueño.

"Que triste es la vida de los humanos... toda su vida se la pasan perdiendo su tiempo para 'evitar' cosas inevitables, trabajando como esclavos sin un propósito y no pueden ver lo que hay a su alrededor"

"Tienes razón... pero qué hay de ti... ¿cómo es la vida de una roca alienígena?" Preguntó Sapphire,

"Pues... nos hacen con un propósito, sólo uno... servir a nuestras diamantes y cada gema es asignada a un trabajo que queden con nuestras cualidades."

"¿cuál era el tuyo? Si tenías un propósito en especial, probablemente van a venir a buscarte" Sapphire se levantó de su cama.

"No... no vendrán por mi" dijo Ruby "hay millones iguales a mí, no perderían su tiempo conmigo."

"Eso es más triste que la vida humana" río Sapphire con un bostezo.

Ruby no quiso recordar el tema y busco algo para cambiar de tema, lo curioso era que tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, pues no sabía nada del lugar de donde estaba y que probablemente estaría mucho tiempo ahí. "¿Que haremos cuando Mi mamá venga?" Ruby miró y se encontró con Sapphire recargada con la cara contra el closet, parecía que se había quedado dormida parada. "¿Sapphire?" Sapphire se levantó de golpe aturdida, "¿Porque no terminas de reunir tu energía?" Río Ruby.

"N-No... tengo tarea..." susurró Sapphire

"¿Tienes que?" Ruby dijo confundida.

"Amm... trabajos... ¡propósitos!"

"Oww... jaja, pues no las hagas" río "no puedes hacerlas si no tienes energía..."

"Tienes razón... además soy la más aplicada de mi salón. Puedo solucio-" Sapphire se dejó caer en la cama sin cuidado y de golpe se quedó dormida sin tener cuidado sobre lo que haría Ruby.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Entre los sueños de Sapphire se escucha su celular, pero trató de ignorarlo por un rato más, 10 minutos después volvió a sonar, molesta se levantó y lo tomó.

"¿¡Que quieres!?" Dijo con un tono alto.

"Ayyy, tan amable como siempre" habló Perla desde el otro lado. "¿Porque no contestas?"

"Estaba dormida..." contestó Sapphire

"¿A esta hora? Ya es muy tarde... ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?"

"Amm..." Sapphire talló sus ojos del sueño y observó su cuarto para ver dónde estaría Ruby, no fue un sueño porque vio las quemaduras en su alfombra, rápido abrió la puerta del baño y no estaba "¿Ruby...?"

"¿Quién es Ruby? ¿¡Dormirse con alguien!?" Preguntó Perla

"¡Te marcó después!" Rápido Sapphire colgó y se cambió para salir a buscar a Ruby, parecía que tenía una vaga idea de donde se encontraría. Afuera ya estaba nublado, pues la época de lluvias ya había empezado, el tiempo de días grises, lluvia que entra por tu ropa y frío. Cuando salió a su pórtico vio exactamente una marca de ceniza, "Ruby..." pensó. Ella había salido, pensó que sería una oportunidad de escapar de cuidar a una alienígena, pero pensó que si alguien más la encontraba, sería peor para Ruby.

Ruby parecía que no había convivido o estado de cerca de un lugar habitado por los humanos, así que ella no estaría por estos lugares, así que imaginó que trataría de ir donde estaría la cueva escalofriante. Así que se apresuró en ir a la playa mientras la lluvia comenzaba, eran las 3:00 pm, sólo tenía hasta las 6 para que su mamá regresará de su trabajo, su papá estaba de viaje y regresaría pasado mañana, así que estaría sola estos días.

Ruby había llegado a la cueva, o el "templo" como ella lo recordaba, lo curioso fue que casi no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Le había parecido raro ver varios destrozos y ver la plataforma rota por la mitad, frunció el ceño y trató de recordar…

 _ ***Hora… tarde…. Estaba Rose, y las demás… luz verde… Jasper… (No recuerda nada) unas Amatistas con desestabilizador de gemas y de repente poff… todo se volvió oscuro***_

Cuando Ruby abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que empezó a quemar el suelo, haciendo que la poca arena que se encontraba ahí se convirtiera en vidrio. Su principal misión era explorar la tierra para comprobar si era viable para una colonia de las gemas, después Rose empezó a actuar extraño y decidió convivir con los humanos, según ella para estudiarlos más de cerca, estuvo así por mucho tiempo y según había contado que se había convertido en una maestra, Ruby no comprendía lo que decía, pero también no le ponía atención, su propósito era estar de guardia o de seguridad en el templo, casi no salía a conocer la tierra y no le importaba, le importaba más su trabajo.

Se acercó a la plataforma y más adelante había una puerta holográfica, también, rota. Ruby trató de activarla pero la puerta no respondió. _"¿A dónde fue Rose…?"_ Ruby pensó _"¿Porque no recuerdo nada?" "¿Por qué una Jasper vendría?"_ En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte trueno que se escuchó afuera del templo que ocasionó un gran susto a Ruby, dio un pequeño grito y se tomó de sus chinos para luego cerrar los ojos y tratar de recordar de nuevo.

"¿Ruby…?" escuchó otra vez esa voz dulce que la había tranquilizado aquella noche, volteó para encontrarse de nuevo con Sapphire, la chica que la había encontrado. Estaba empapada, pues la lluvia ya había comenzado a caer fuerte.

"hey…" dijo Ruby

"¿Q-Que haces…?" Sapphire se acercaba un poco.

"Solo… quería ver lo que había pasado aquí… pero no recuerdo nada" dijo "Creo que definitivamente… no van a volver"

"¿Quiénes…? ¿Tu familia?" Sapphire se acercó para sentarse a un lado de ella, con un poco de distancia, pues sabía que en cualquier segundo podría prender en llamas el suelo.

"¿Fami que?"

"Familia, Ruby" Rio Sapphire "¿los alienígenas no tienen familia?" Ruby solo arqueó una ceja "¿Entonces… como es que nacen…?" Ruby seguía sin responder "Bueno no quiero saberlo"

"¿Tú tienes familia?" preguntó Ruby

"Claro" Contestó "Tengo a mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermana que estudia en otro país"

"¿Qué es 'estudiar'?" Rio Ruby, Sapphire hizo lo mismo y solo negó con la cabeza para que lo ignorara "Si piensas quedarte en este mundo por un tiempo, entonces tengo mucho que mostrarte" rio Sapphire

"Ja, creo que ahora tendré mucho tiempo para esto" se volvió a escuchar un trueno y Ruby dio un pequeño salto "Creo que el cielo de este mundo se va a caer"

"No me digas que no sabes lo que es la lluvia"

"Bueno… si, un poco. Pero nunca había visto tanta y con esas cosas que suenan… creo que Rose les llamaba T-Truenos…"

"¿Rose?" Preguntó Sapphire, cuando abrió la boca para volver hacer otra pregunta, el cielo volvió a rugir para interrumpirla

"Este planeta no se cansa del agua" comentó Ruby.

"Ven… te la mostraré" Sapphire tomó la mano de Ruby y salieron del templo "Tu temperatura es baja, Sapphire" comentó Ruby, cuando salieron Ruby empezó a sentir muchos y muchos golpes por su cuerpo, al principio se quedó inmóvil, pero cuando se dio cuenta que los golpes eran inofensivos, empezó a ver como corrían por su cuerpo, vio que eran demasiadas y que se sentían como cosquillas, cosquillas frías, un chorro de agua empezó a correr por su frente para caminar hasta su nariz, la sensación le ocasionó una pequeña risa. Miró a Sapphire que también se estaba riendo de lo que hacía y le señalo alrededor para que observara lo que era la lluvia o en este caso… una tormenta.

"Wooow… se siente algo… frio cuando caen…" de repente sintió que los golpes inofensivos se volvían más fuertes y dolorosos "¡Auch! ¡Oye!" empezó a hablar como si las gotas de lluvia la escucharan, notó que unas pequeñas rocas blancas también caían del cielo y que a la hora de caer, dolían mucho. Sapphire se reía y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos para tratar de evitar los golpes

"Está granizando" Rio Sapphire

"¿Grani que?" Ruby trató de evitar a los pequeños pedazos de hielo.

"Si, mira" Sapphire rápido tomo uno que cayó al suelo y lo puso en su mano y se lo acerco a Ruby "Son pequeños pedazos de hielo, cuando las nubes están demasiado cargadas, empieza a llover y si el aire de allá arriba es muy frio y muy violento, las gotas se convierten en hielo. Por así decirlo"

"Casi no entendí" Ruby decía mientras se quejaba de los pequeños golpes "Pero duele"

"jaja, si a veces duele" rio Sapphire "Toma…"Sapphire tomó los granizos que se atoraron en el cabello de Ruby y se los dio en su mano. Estuvieron un tiempo sólido, pero cuando Ruby se sorprendió demasiado, el hielo comenzó a derretirse rápidamente. "Ruby… trata de no subir tu temperatura" rio Sapphire. Ruby trató de tomar más granizos que caían y los sostuvo en su mano haciéndole caso a Sapphire de no subir su temperatura, o por lo menos eso intentaba.

"¡OHH! ¡Mira!" Ruby gritó de felicidad "¡No se hicieron agua!... Esto es tan… genial" Ruby sintió la mirada de Sapphire en ella, cuando volteó a verla, vio como Sapphire la admiraba con esa sonrisa que le había llamado la atención desde el principio, ocasionando que se sonrojara.

Y el hielo se derritió de golpe.

"Jajaja… creo que no puedes controlar tu temperatura… o tus poderes…" rio Sapphire.

Ruby sintió como si alguien la golpeara en el estómago, pero ese golpe no le ocasiono dolor… le ocasionó… ¿algo más?

Ruby abrió la boca para hablar, pero cuando lo hizo apareció un ruido familiar, solo ella lo capto ya que Sapphire ni se dio cuenta. Ruby miró a los lados preocupada

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sapphire.

Ruby escuchaba una nave más y más cerca, algo le decía que no serían buenas noticias. Miró a lo profundo de mar y apareció, una nave circular que tenía una forma de un ojo de color rojo que se estaba acercando a ellas, Ruby sabía lo que significaba. Jasper mandó una nave para buscarla o buscar cualquier rastro de gema en esta ciudad "Homeworld…" susurró

"¿Qu-" Ruby jaló a Sapphire con ella y se fueron al templo de nuevo, le dijo que no hiciera ningún movimiento y ningún solo ruido, Sapphire pensó que sería mejor dejar las preguntas para después. Después de unos momentos, apareció una luz roja, Ruby y ella se escondieron atrás de una roca grande que estaba a dentro y la luz roja no llegaba a iluminarlos, escuchaban el zumbido extraño de la máquina que pasaba cerca, buscando alguna señal. Estuvieron así por cinco minutos hasta que la nave salió volando lo más rápido para luego desaparecer.

"¿Qué… fue eso…?" Sapphire al fin rompió el silencio.

"Vinieron a buscarme, pero… no exactamente fueron gemas buenas…" Ruby le contestó

"¿Eres algún fugitivo?"

"Pues ahora lo soy. Sabes sería mejor volver a 'Mi habitación' o como lo llamas… será peligroso esta-" Ruby notó algo extraño en Sapphire, "¿Estas bien?" preguntó

A Sapphire le empezó a dar frio, pues ya estaba lo suficientemente empapada por la lluvia, tomando en cuenta que estuvo en medio de la lluvia con granizo. Sapphire chocando los dientes, asintió con la cabeza y se levantó la lluvia había bajado su intensidad un poco, podría aguantar hasta llagar a su casa.

"Vamos" Ruby tomó a Sapphire y la cargo a estilo de novia "Solo dime donde queda Mi habitación" y Sapphire no hizo otra cosa más que reír, no iba a rechazar una oferta como esta.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sapphire, su mama aún no había llegado, pero faltaba poco para que fueran las 6. Entraron a la habitación y Ruby puso a Sapphire en su cama "ok, esto estará bien por ahora"

"gracias…" Sapphire suspiró "creo que me pondré mi pijama de una vez, cuando saco su pijama sintió de nuevo la mirada de Ruby "Creo que me cambiare en el baño… de nuevo"

Mientras Sapphire se cambiaba Ruby pensó en ese extraño momento donde sintió ese golpe al estómago, no era dolor y literal, nadie la había golpeado, era algo nuevo que jamás en su vida había sentido. Era un sentimiento que a la hora de pensar en ello, la hacía suspirar y sentirse… "relajada" o "feliz" aun no sabía lo que era y tampoco sabía cómo expresarlo, mientras esperaba se escuchó agua caer desde adentro del cuarto de baño, Ruby se puso de pie de nuevo y se acercó a la puerta "Sapphire… ¿está lloviendo ahí dentro?"

"jaja, no. Me estoy bañando y antes de que digas '¿Qué es bañando?' de una vez te digo que más tarde te lo contare" Contestó Sapphire.

Ruby se volvió a sentar en la cama solo para esperar si Sapphire volvía a poner sus llamadas 'Películas' llenas de princesas con drama o si al fin cambiarían de categoría y después de unos minutos salió.

"Uff… ahora si me dio frio" Dijo Sapphire mientras se cepillaba el cabello y Ruby solo la observaba. Ruby solo admiraba como pasaba el objeto por su cabello azulado sedoso y volvió a sentir ese golpe extraño.

"E-Emm… ¿Qué haremos ahora?" Ruby tenía sus mejillas en un tono más oscuro que su piel rojiza. Cuando Sapphire abrió su boca escuchó la voz de su mamá llamándola.

"Espera aquí…" Dijo Sapphire para luego salir de su habitación, lo más probable es que iría a hablar con su madre, otros cinco minutos pasaron y Sapphire regreso.

"¿Qué paso con Mi mama?" preguntó Ruby.

"A ver Ruby… Mamá es la persona que te da la vida y que te quiere… y que te conoce perfectamente… ¿acaso mi mamá te conoce a ti?" Contestó Sapphire.

"Emm, no…" rio Ruby nerviosa.

"Entonces tu deberías decirte TU mamá. Yo la llamó MI mamá y tú le dices TU mamá. ¿Vale?" Dijo Sapphire

"vale… yo tengo que llamarla TU mamá y tú le dices MI mamá"

"Perfecto, debería de darte algo por cada respuesta correcta. Ahora hazte a un lado que muero de frio" comentó Sapphire mientras se metía a su cama. "Ahora, ¿Qué película quieres ver?" Sapphire se acercaba su laptop.

"Mejor tú ponlas… yo en realidad no tengo idea de estas cosas de entretenimiento"

"Bueno… ¡Esta es perfecta!" dijo Sapphire satisfecha "Lilo y Stich es perfecta para esta situación"

"bueno si tú lo dices" Ruby miró por un momento a Sapphire y ella seguía temblando por el frio. Entonces recordó lo que paso con los pedazos de hielo en su maño. Esas cosas estaban congeladas y al poner el calor de Ruby, estas dejaron de estar frías, así que tuvo una idea…

Sapphire conectó su laptop a su televisión y apago su lámpara, cuando trató de acostarse de nuevo, sintió como Ruby la tomó por la espalda e hizo que ella se sentara entre sus piernas para que se recargará en ella y poder ver su película. Estilo cucharita.

"¿R-Ruby…?" La cara de Sapphire se volvía tan rojo como la de Ruby.

"¿Qué? Solo le estoy dando calor y así dejara de tener frio, confía en mí." Ruby se la acercó más.

Sapphire la volteó a ver y se topó de nuevo con esos ojos brillantes, con las luces pagadas se veían más intensos, como un depredador nocturno. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y más fuerte, tanto que llamó la atención de Ruby.

"¿Q-Que… es esa cosa que suena…?" Ruby acercaba más su oído hacia Sapphire "¡Sapphire! Hay algo que golpea en ti"

"¡Ru-Ruby!" Sapphire gritó para evitar que se sonrojara más "V-Ve la película mejor…" tartamudeó.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Esta parecía ser la película que mejor le agrado a Ruby, decía que podría ser su situación, a excepción de que ella no era mala, y los hombres de negro… y que no era una 'mascota'. En cuanto a Sapphire, jamás se había sentido tan cálida en su vida, sintió como el frio disminuía a cada minuto. El calor de Ruby no fue demasiado, ni tampoco poco, era perfecto, muy… cálido. Llegó a un cierto punto que hasta ella se acercaba más o se ponía cómoda entre sus brazos, tanto que volvió a sentir sueño.

"Sapphire… ¿Te dormirás de nuevo? Me aburro cuando lo haces" Dijo Ruby cuando se dio cuenta

"Sabes que necesito dormir para vivir. Es una maldición y una maldición necesito para vivir" contestó Sapphire

"jaja, woow" rio Ruby.

"Es más… ¿Por qué no intestas dormir? Tal vez si puedes pero no lo has intentado" sugirió

"¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?" preguntó Ruby.

"bueno… solo tienes que acostarte… cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada" explicó. Ruby solo cerro los ojos y se quedó un momento callada "¿Ya estoy durmiendo?" dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

"jaja no" rio Sapphire.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ruby, no puedes hablar mientras duermes"

"Entonces como es que lo haces" Ruby al fin abrió los ojos

"Pues eso, te pones cómoda, no piensas en nada mientras cierras los ojos. Solo, tranquilízate o piensa en cosas que te tranquilicen" Sapphire volvió a explicar. Ruby se quedó un momento pensando y cambio de posición, ahora abrazó a Sapphire de lado y puso su oído un poco cerca del pecho de Sapphire, casi, casi estaba recargada en ella.

"¿Ruby…?" Sapphire se volvió a sonrojar.

"Me gusta el sonido que se escucha aquí…" dijo Ruby tímida.

"¿M-mi corazón?"

"Como se llame, suena… 'Pum, Pum, Pum…' y no sé… me gusta…"

"Demonios Ruby…" Susurró Sapphire

Ruby dio un gran suspiro profundo que daba señal de que en realidad el sonido del corazón de Sapphire la tranquilizaba. Sapphire ya no pudo evitarlo, tal vez así, la dejaría dormir.

"Bueno… te dejare esta vez… pero deberías de encontrar otra manera para dormir" comentó Sapphire. "Pero por ahora… hay que intentar dormir"


	3. Chapter 3

Cinco cincuenta y cinco de la mañana, aún estaba oscuro y Ruby al fin pudo experimentar lo que era 'Dormir', no pudo conseguirlo por sí sola, tuvo que tener ayuda de los latidos del corazón de Sapphire, que la arrullaron hasta quedarse dormida, quien sabe porque pero si quería dormir de nuevo, tendría que conseguir otro modo para poder dormirse.

 _*"Ruby" Rose la llamó "¿Por qué no exploras el lugar? No pudo soportar que estés aquí escoltándome cuando puedes salir a conocer a la Tierra"_

 _Ruby siempre se encontraba cerca de Rose cuando ella llegaba al templo, sabia de sus misiones con los humanos y le pedía que se quedara en el templo "Es mi trabajo Rose, no te preocupes"_

" _No puedo revisar estos trabajos de mis alumnos cuando estas atrás de mi… solo ahí" Rose lo dijo de excusa para poder convencer a la gema roja a salir del templo por lo menos una vez._

" _Si quieres me alejo un poco, tú solo has como si no estuviera aquí" Ruby rio y se fue caminando a la entrada del templo, de ahí no pasaba, pues había tenido ordenes específicas de Blue diamond de no abandonar el templo y siempre escoltar a Rose, nunca le dijeron porque._

 _No solo eran ellas, Rose tenía a su Perla pero estaba por su cuenta. Sabían que Rose no es de ese tipo de gema que se siente superior y quiere dominar a todos, ella era la mejor gema que puedes conocer. En el templo había unas cuantas Amatistas, distantes, dos topacios y una esmeralda, que si no se la pasaban en la guardería, estarían haciendo cosas de nerds en el templo, claro a excepción de las Amatistas, ellas estaban ahí igual que Ruby, pero no tenían la misma misión que Ruby._

 _Esa tarde, las Amatista se la pasaban rondando por ahí, de un lado a otro solo observando, a nadie se le hizo sospechoso, pero a Ruby si, ya que solo rondaban para ver a Rose, que hacía y a donde iba. Entonces se escuchó una nave acercarse y rápido descendió, las Amatistas salieron a la playa y se quedaron ahí esperando, cuando la nave verde se abrió, revelo a una Peridot que se acercó a las Amatistas_

" _¿Porque no me avisaron que iban a venir?" dijo Rose desde atrás, acercándose a la entrada del templo._

 _Y atrás de Peridot se formó otra figura grande, descendiendo de la nave, una Jasper "Oh… ya sé porque" susurró Rose_

" _¡Rose Quartz!" gritó la Jasper "en el nombre de Yellow Diamond, te ordeno que te entregues"_

" _¿Yellow Diamond?" Preguntó Ruby "Pero si esta misión de la tierra le corresponde a Blue Diamond"_

" _Amm…" fue todo lo que dijo Rose "Lo siento Ruby, en el futuro me lo agradecerás"_

 _Antes de que Ruby preguntara porque, recibió un fuerte golpe que la arrojo atrás en el templo y la dejo aturdida._

 _Cuanto todas sus ideas volvían a donde correspondían, escuchaba de fondo a gemas pelar. Ruby rápido se levantó y vio en el fondo a Rose peleándose con Jasper_

" _¡Rose!" Corrió hacia ella, que rápido se dio cuenta y Rose solo negaba que no se acercara "¡No, Ruby! ¡Vete!" empujó a Jasper con su escudo y rápido corrió hacia Ruby y la abrazo "Perdóname, pero te necesito aquí" sin romper el abrazo, Rose tomó un desestabilizador y la ataco,_

" _Lo siento Ruby… pronto-"*_

 _ **-Bip bip bip bip-**_

"AHHHHHHH" Ruby se levantó de golpe, parecía que aún estaba acostada sobre Sapphire pero cuando grito, se hizo a un lado haciendo que se cayera de la cama, también haciendo que se despertara Sapphire.

"¡No tenías que gritar!" Sapphire se tomó del pecho del susto que le había ocasionado

"¿¡Qué es eso!?" Señaló al aparato que se encontraba en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama de Sapphire

"Una alarma…" Sapphire observó el reloj aun con sueño '6:05'

"las otras veces no te levantabas así" comentó Ruby

"¡LA ESCUELA!" gritó

"Sapphire, ¿Te encuentras bien? Escuchamos un grito" escuchó a su mamá llamándola atrás de la puerta

"Si… solo… vi una araña…"

"Oh, bueno. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aun te duele la cabeza?"

Parecía que Sapphire le había comentado a su mamá que ayer se sentía mal de la cabeza para así asegurar que no entraran a su cuarto, ya que se podrían encontrar con Ruby, fue por una buena razón mentir así.

"bueno, date prisa que se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela"

Sapphire se levantó y notó el cambio drástico de temperatura, parece que tener cerca a Ruby la mantenía más cálida que su propia cama.

"Creo que ahora tendrás que esconderte, Ruby" Sapphire comentaba mientras tendía su cama

"Está bien, Esta bien" la escuchó

Sapphire no se sorprendió de como Ruby accedió a eso tan rápido sin ninguna explicación, también porque debería estar escondida hasta que ella regresara de la escuela. Preparó su ropa y se metió a baño para bañarse, por las prisas se quitó su platera y a la hora de que la tiró sobre su cabeza, vio algo en el reflejo del espejo enfrente de ella.

"Hola" Ruby estaba sentada en la orilla de la tina observando a Sapphire como si nada

"¡RUBY!" Tomó de nuevo su playera y se cubrió por encima con ella "¿¡TE MOLESTO!?"

"No" contestó igual.

"SAL DE AQUÍ" Ruby salió y cerró la puerta con seguro.

"¿Sapphire?" Ruby se recargó en la puerta para

"¿Si?" Escuchó del otro lado.

"Estas cosas de dormir... ¿te llevan otro tiempo?"

"¿Llevar a otro tiempo?"

"Si, cuando me quedé dormida... viví de nuevo algo y lo curioso era que fue algo que no recordaba"

"Amm" Se escuchaba que Sapphire se seguía bañando "¿tuviste... un sueño?"

"¿Sueño?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Si... son hum... como mini películas"

Ahora Ruby no sabía si lo que 'soñó' era verdad o no, pues ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado esa vez, todo estaba en blanco.

"Que extraño ritual" comentó Ruby, cuando estaba a punto de alejarse de la puerta y andar por el cuarto, escuchó la voz de Sapphire desde el otro lado de la puerta, no estaba hablando, no estaba gritando o susurrando. Su voz era suave y el volumen era bajo, se escuchaba tan agradable que Ruby se quedó sentada recargada en la puerta para escuchar la hermosa voz de Sapphire cantando. Ella sólo tarareaba una canción que Ruby obviamente no conocía, pero le gustaba escuchar.

 _'Esta chica está llena de sorpresas'_ pensó Ruby.

En eso escuchó como el agua dejaba caer y Sapphire dejó de cantar, se le hizo extraño y pego más su oreja para poder escuchar algo o si no tirar la puerta abajo por si algo malo le hubiera pasado, pero no, escuchó pequeños ruidos del otro lado dando señal de que ella se encontraba bien.

Escuchó como quitó el seguro de la puerta y rápido Ruby dio un salto hacia atrás, cuando se abrió la puerta se reveló a Sapphire con una falda azul y camisa blanca, su cabello aún seguía mojado y de su cintura tenía atado un listón grueso que terminaba en un moño perfectamente acomodado. Ruby sintió de nuevo sus mejillas arder pero lo disimuló.

"¿A-Adonde dices que vas?" Ruby disimuló.

"A la escuela. Volveré más tarde" Sapphire caminó a su buró para cepillarse el cabello

"¿puedo ir?" Preguntó Ruby.

"No, tú te quedarás aquí hasta que vuelva"

"¿¡Que!? ¿Y en qué momento será eso?" Ruby alzó los brazos al igual que el volumen de su voz.

"Shhhh... trataré de volver lo antes posible" Sapphire acomodó su flequillo y tomó su mochila

"¿Que haré entonces?" Dijo Ruby en un tono triste.

"No sé... ve películas... pero con el volumen bajo o usa los audífonos. O si quieres intenta dormir sin que yo tenga que estar aquí"

Ruby quería pensar en alguna excusa para hacer que Sapphire se quedará pero pensó que era mala diciendo mentiras, o que si quemaba de nuevo su alfombra no sólo ella se metería en problemas, sino que también metería en problemas a Sapphire con su mamá.

"Tengo que irme ya" Sapphire interrumpió sus pensamiento "portarse bien, regreso más tarde" le dio una linda sonrisa y salió del cuarto dejando a Ruby con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Definitivamente se iba a portar bien, ¿con esa sonrisa quien no lo haría?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de que Sapphire llegó a la escuela, se puso hacer la tarea que por culpa de Ruby, no había empezado, pero sería sencillo ya que en lo que empezaba la clase, ella ya la había terminado.

"¿Desde cuando haces la tarea a última hora?" Preguntó Perla cuando llegó a sentarse a su lado.

"Desde..." pensó, tal vez no sería adecuado contarle sobre Ruby "ayer..."

"¿No hiciste la tarea en todo el fin de semana? Eso realmente me sorprende" río Perla "Estuviste con alguien... ¿no?" Perla le había puesto cara de picarona

"¿Eh?" Dijo Sapphire

"Cuando te había marcado el otro día, habías mencionado el nombre de "Ruby" ¿Cuando me ibas a decir que tenías pareja?

"No tengo pareja" Sapphire se sonrojó. "Era... sólo el nombre de..." se puso nerviosa "una mascota"

Exactamente recordó la película de Lilo y Stich, pero Ruby no era una mascota, Sapphire ni siquiera sabía lo que era exactamente, lo único que sabía era... que Ruby era una roca.

"No sé porque no te creo" dijo Perla.

Rápido Sapphire cambio el tema y dejar de pensar que tenía un pequeño problema escondido en su cuarto. "No vendrá de nuevo la profesora Rose" comentó

"¿¡Que!? ¿En serio? Debería de visitarla para ver como esta" dijo Perla.

"Jajaja en verdad tienes problemas" después de que Sapphire comentará eso, su profesor de química había entrado, dando por iniciada su clase.

Después de que terminaron sus clases académicas, a veces ella iba al salón de música, para tocar el piano o sino para cantar, claro que a la maestra encargada de ahí, le encantaba tener a Sapphire en su salón, decía que era su fan número uno y siempre le pedía presentar una canción cuándo terminará el ciclo escolar, pero tal vez por la pena o quien sabe por qué razón, Sapphire nunca aceptaba.

Esta vez entró al salón y se encontraba vacío, parecía que ni siquiera la maestra se encontraba, se acercó a su piano preferido y empezó a tocar una melodía tranquila, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la propia música que ella creaba, así tendría paz por lo menos un momento.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Durante todo ese tiempo, Ruby observaba por la ventana la actividad que se encontrará afuera, no era nada tan interesante, veía a personas pasar, platicar entre ellos, vio a un chico que se cayó de una bicicleta y le causó gracia, después fue testigo de una pelea entre vecinos por razones que ella no entendía. Entonces recordó como era en Homeworld, era muy diferente, había más actividad que aquí y no se peleaban unos con otros sino hubiera una buena razón, ahí todos seguían órdenes e iban a lugares para cumplir misiones sin preocuparse si se la pasarán bien, por lo menos la vida en la tierra era divertida o por lo menos así lo pensó.

Cuando se aburrió de ver a las personas pasar, empezó a explorar de nuevo el cuarto, esta vez abrió el closet de donde veía que Sapphire sacaba su ropa, encontró varios vestidos y notó su fascinación por el color azul.

"¿Porque los humanos usarían tanta ropa?" Se dijo a sí misma.

Playeras con dibujos bonitos, pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos, todo estaba repleto, sin querer abrió un cajón y...

"¡Wooops!" dijo Ruby. Mirando lo que contenía el cajón y notó que no era igual que las otras ropas que había encontrado, había de muchos colores y por lo menos estaban ordenados.

Era extraño que Sapphire tuviera un cajón lleno de moños, casi ni los usaba.

Lo cerró con cuidado y cuando abrió el otro cajón escuchó pasos acercándose al cuarto, rápido soltó el cajón y busco un lugar en donde esconderse. La mamá de Sapphire entró y vio el closet abierto, soltó un suspiro y se acercó a él.

"ay Sapphire... siempre dejas tu closet abierto" se dijo a sí misma, pero lo que se le hizo sospechoso fue que hasta encontró su cajón de ropa interior abierta, su mamá sólo negó con la cabeza y cerró todo.

"Oh, qué lindo" su mamá antes de salir observó lo que parecía ser un nuevo peluche que había adquirido Sapphire, era extraño porque era exactamente igual al peluche que se encontraba a un lado de él, sólo que este era de color rojo. "Tú has de ser nuevo" su mamá lo tomó pero antes de que lo examinará bien, alquilen marco a su teléfono de casa. Rápido dejó al peluche rojo en su lugar y salió de la habitación. Al mismo tiempo que cerró la puerta, el peluche deslumbró en una luz blanca y apareció Ruby de repente, respirando rápido ya que se había puesto demasiada nerviosa. Hace mucho que no sentía adrenalina así.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Después de algunas horas Sapphire al fin regreso, un poco tarde pero regresó, cuando entró a su cuarto fue sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo, parecía que había olvidado quien se encontraba en su habitación.

"¡Te tardaste demasiado!" decía Ruby sin romper el abrazo.

"Te dijo que volvería mas tarde" Dijo Sapphire con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

"Estaba viendo tu closet y tu mamá entro y casi me descubre…" Ruby empezó a hablar rápido que casi no se le entendía pero lo único que captó Sapphire fue que estaba viendo su closet

"Espera, espera… ¿Qué mirabas en mi closet?"

Ruby al fin rompió el abrazo y se pasó la mano pos sus rizos "Nada… solo miraba…"

Antes de que Sapphire pudiera decir otra cosa, se escuchó la voz de su mamá hablándole para que bajara a comer "Tienes que esperar aquí otro rato más…"

Ruby gruño en voz baja "Esta vez no me tardare y además estaré aquí abajo" dijo Sapphire antes de que se volviera a salir.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando regresó, encontró a Ruby acostada sobre su cama con la cabeza colgando en la orilla de la cama "¿Intentando dormir?" rio Sapphire

"Más o menos… solo estaba pensando unas cosas"

Sapphire sacó su mochila y empezó a hacer su tarea en su mesa que tenía en su cuarto

"¿Qué haces?" Ruby se acercó a ella, tal vez demasiado, Sapphire olvido enseñarle lo que era espacio personal.

"Tarea"

"no hablaba de eso… hablo de eso" Ruby señaló su libro

"¿Qué? ¿El libro?"

"Si, ¿Que se supone que haces con eso?"

"Leo" contesto Sapphire

"¿Leer?"

"¿Te das cuenta de que haces muchas preguntas?" rio Sapphire

"Ayy, solo quiero al fin conocer tu mundo" Ruby se encogió de hombros "Tengo una idea… yo te muestro mi mundo si tú me muestras el tuyo"

Sapphire como iba saber que eso era justo, según lo que ella sabía, el mundo de Ruby estaba a millones de kilómetros de aquí, ¿Cómo rayos le iba a mostrar su mundo?

"Y como tú ya me mostraste lo que es la lluvia y Mi mama, ahora me toca a mí mostrarte algo"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?" Sapphire cerró su libro sin interés, eso lo podría hacer después.

Ruby se incorporó y le extendió su mano donde tenía la gema roja brillante "Déjame mostrarte"

Sapphire pensó que estaría mal salir sin avisarle por lo menos a su mamá, pero imaginó que no sería tan lejos, pensó que la llevaría de nuevo al templo.

Dudo en darle la mano, pero al final lo hizo, Ruby la llevo a la ventana y la bajo con cuidado a su patio trasero "¿Sabes que hay algo llamado puerta principal verdad?" Se rio Sapphire mientras Ruby observaba el patio y luego miro al cielo. "Espero que mi memoria no me falle"

"¿A qué te refier-" Ruby tomó a Sapphire y la cargó en estilo novia (como lo había hecho la otra vez)

"Sujeta mi cuello fuerte" dijo Ruby y sin pensarlo dos veces Sapphire paso sus brazos por su cuello y justo después Ruby dio un salto increíblemente fuerte hacia una dirección, el salto fue tan grande que pudieron cruzar por las nubes y por un momento parecían que volaban, todo estaba bien, a excepción de los gritos que soltaba Sapphire.

Mientras más alto iba, más gritaba, hasta que llegaron a un cierto punto donde Ruby dejo de subir, se quedó un par de segundos sobre las nubes, Sapphire dejo de gritar para admirar el mar que se podía ver, las nubes y la pequeña ciudad bajo de ella. Después de un par de segundos más, sintió como Ruby empezaba a descender y su pánico volvió.

"Ruby… E-estamos descendiendo…"

"si" fue todo lo que dijo

"Ruby... no… RUBY, RUBY, RUBY, RUBY, RUBY RUBYYYYY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sapphire volvió a gritar mientras apretaba más y Ruby empezó a reírse.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ruby hasta que al fin aterrizaron, fue un poco suave y Sapphire se sorprendió, ya que desde esa altura, era imposible haber aterrizado así, más por la velocidad en la que iban.

"Llegamos" dijo Ruby como si nada. Sapphire no bajaba la fuerza del abrazo en su cuello y su cabello era todo un lio, y recordó que fue mala idea ponerse falda este día.

"¿Estas bien?"

Sapphire asintió con la cabeza y al fin decidió bajarse de los brazos de Ruby "a la próxima… avísame…"

"jajaja, está bien." Ruby volvió a tomarla de la mano y caminaron por un rato, parecía que habían aterrizado en un campo y cuando Sapphire giró hacia atrás, pudo ver La ciudad playa a lo lejos, parecía que si estaban un poco alejados.

"Recordé que me habías contado que te gustaban mucho las fresas" Ruby sonrió

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" comentó Sapphire y en el campo se encontraba una plataforma exactamente igual que la que se encontraba en el templo, pero esta no estaba rota.

"Vamos" Ruby se subió sin soltar su mano "Emmm… ¿yo puedo usar esto?" preguntó Sapphire.

"Claro, solo si vienes conmigo"

"Creo que te ha afectado ver tantas películas de cosas cursis" Sapphire se refería obviamente cuando Ruby veía sus películas que tenga que ver con relaciones o incluso amor, pero parecía que Ruby aun no comprendía lo que pasaba ahí.

"¿Cursis?" preguntó Ruby

"Nada… olvídalo" Sapphire se sonrojó un poco

"Bueno ¿Estas lista?" sonrió Ruby, Sapphire le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces empezó a sentir aire correr alrededor de ellas y la plataforma empezó a brillar, entonces sintió un impulso junto con un sonido extraño y de nuevo estaban flotando. Parecía sacado de una película de fantasía ya que alrededor era brillante con varios colores cerca al azul, parecía que la luz tenia pequeñas brillantinas correr alrededor suyo y notó como ella flotaba más a excepción de Ruby, ella estaba en el mismo lugar mientras Sapphire se elevaba más. Esto lo tomó divertido y empezó a reírse, su sonrisa fue tan contagiosa que hasta Ruby empezó a reírse con ella "No te alejes demasiado" dijo Ruby, la tomó de nuevo de la mano para que no saliera de la órbita "Prepárate para aterrizar"

"¿Qué?" después de que Sapphire dijo eso, la luz brillante desapareció para revelar otro lugar, se dio cuenta que seguía flotando y las leyes de la gravedad volvieron de nuevo. Soltó un grito cuando vio que se acercaba al suelo pero fue salvada por Ruby, de nuevo atrapándola en sus brazos.

"¡Tara!" Ruby aun cargándola, apunto con la cabeza al lugar a donde habían llegado

Sapphire se quedó sin palabras al ver un enorme, pero enorme campo de fresas "wooow" dijo Sapphire mientras Ruby al fin la puso en el suelo

"Esta es una parte de mi mundo…" dijo Ruby "y ahora es tuyo…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas: lo sé, lo deje en un lugar medio raro… pero como ahora estoy en trabajos finales y así, se me complica un poco. Pero el siguiente estará más interesante**

 **Y para los que leen "muertos en vida" regresara a finales de Junio o más tardar a principios de julio, atentos 7u7**


End file.
